In today's computer networks, network devices lack sufficient information about which particular application on an end user device originated each packet or flow. With increased host mobility, self-managed devices, and the majority of applications moving to http-based communications, there is a need for greater visibility into the origin of packets and flows. There is also a need in the art for delivering this information to the network for more intelligent routing decisions.